


奥德赛/Odyssey

by Choco_Mallow



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Blade Runner 2049 - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Mallow/pseuds/Choco_Mallow





	1. Chapter 1

一

人群窃窃私语，质疑着D.A.首领——D.A.，他们是这么称呼自己的，邓布利多军，好像被囚禁多年的Dumbledor还有能力突破重重监禁，领导这样一支叛军似的——Freysa，他们是这么称呼那个女人的。小声的蜂鸣越来越大，复制人们不加掩饰的估量目光落在他们身上——更多地落在Theseus身上，毕竟他才是他们口中的“Newton”。Newt听到诸如“传说”、“神话”之类的字眼，他从未意识到自己变成了传说，他们口中的神迹。当然，他们有理由这么看他。复制人的生育能力一向被认为不可能存在——直到他的出现。然而他依然垂着头，缩在Theseus的阴影中。他很感激Theseus取代了他——他可处理不了眼前的场面，只想当场掘个地洞钻进去。

看起来他身前Theseus的身影依然高大，坚定，不可撼动。他平静而无所畏惧地迎接所有好奇或不怀好意的目光，Newt不由地猜想这一切是不是都在哥哥预料之中。哥哥总有办法——起码看上去是这样。Theseus的内心其实忐忑不安，但他知道这关头片刻的软弱都会让他们被这群复制人掀翻。Freysa手下的人先接触的他，并且清楚地知道他弟弟的身份，尽管他们搞混了兄弟俩，又或者他们根本就没有意识到Newt还有一个哥哥——也许这就是Newt的父母订做他的原因，而他就该恪尽职守，保护好Newt，直到他生命的最后一刻。不论D.A.出于什么目的，不论他们通过什么渠道获得了关于Newt的信息，Freysa一定有几分把握，也许还有证据。尽管与叛军为伍是不亚于银翼杀手的危险选择，这里是他们唯一可能的庇护，在他们仓皇出逃之后。

Freysa双手下压，躁动的人群逐渐安静下来。无数双闪着微弱红光的眼睛望着Freysa，期待她开口。“同志们，站在你们面前的，就是复制人的希望：第一个，但绝不会是最后一个由复制人子宫孕育的孩子。我们的领袖，伟大的Dumbledor亲自迎接了这个孩子的降生。事实上，这个孩子就是他的造物。”

人群嗡嗡作响。Newt大脑一片空白。Dumbledor……记忆里模模糊糊的Albus叔叔，Albus Dumbledor，创造了他，还给他接生？他条件反射地望向Theseus的背影，但他的哥哥仍然平静。他记起他从Theseus记忆里读到的画面……Theseus和父亲在门外等着他和母亲。Albus叔叔在内室。他知道。Newt长出一口气。

“证据呢？”一个尖细的声音叫道，引起了更多的附和。涓涓细流汇成声浪，整间厂房充斥着索要证据的呼喊。Freysa再次威严地抬起一只手掌，制止了骚动。

“伟大领袖Dumbledor曾赠送给这个孩子一座雕像，是一匹木马，底上刻着他的出生日期。Newton，我确信你一直珍藏着这份馈赠。”

Newt的心跳漏了一拍。他不知道那是他的生日礼物……更不知道Theseus有没有随身携带。但哥哥显然胸有成竹，因为他的右手抬起，Newt猜想他是在翻找夹克的贴胸口袋，然后他举起了那匹木马。高高地，在人群惊讶的抽气中缓慢转了一圈，让所有人都清楚地看见那马和底部的字迹。

Theseus……

人群质疑的私语变成了惊叹，起先是小声的，随后变成了不加掩饰的高声赞美。Newt甚至看见离他们很近的几个女性复制人朝着他们的方向跪了下来，泪水滚滚而落，双手合十。Newt震惊且不安，他不知道自己——Newton对他们的意义为何如此重大。她们虔诚的目光透露着疯狂，让他发抖。他想逃离的欲望愈发强烈。Theseus却仿佛感知到他的不安。他没有回头，却朝他的方向不引人注意地伸出了左手。Newt一把握住，如同暴风雨中漂浮的落水海员找到浮木。他一定弄疼Theseus了，因为他哥哥的手震了一震。Newt赶忙放开手，但Theseus的手还在原地，像一个安抚，一个邀请。

于是他感激地与哥哥再次十指相接。这一次他的力道轻柔，用力的却是Theseus。他猝然扣紧五指，禁锢住Newt的右手。他肌肤之下的热度透过相接的手指源源不断地传来，给予无声的慰藉。

 

“Artemis？Artemis？”他听到熟悉的呼唤，猛然睁开眼睛。心脏在胸腔里跳得飞快，头晕目眩。他不得不大口呼吸，让夜晚冰凉的空气涌进肺里，激起一阵寒战。他想抬手按住跳个不停的心脏，这才意识到他的手被人——他抓着别人的手。他哥哥的手。

Theseus不知何时从床的另一边移到Newt这侧，一只手被Newt抓着，另一只手垫在Newt脑后，保护性地揽过他的肩，他与Newt相似的蓝眼睛里盛满关切：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Newt垂下眼嗫嚅道。长这么大还做噩梦，还被哥哥发现了。多重羞耻的事实叠加，让他恨不得把头埋进枕头堆里闷死自己。

“你知道的，你总能告诉我的。”Theseus的手一下下抚摸着他的肩头，“我也很不好。我睡不着。”

“……你失眠了？为什么？”Newt反应过来之后猛地抬眼，正撞上哥哥略带疲惫的视线。窗外的霓虹灯光透进来，在他脸上投下斑驳的影子。他注意到Theseus的眼下发青。

“我在担心你。”Theseus的答案一定不是真的，但逼得Newt别无他法，只能接话。

“我挺好的。”Newt肩头的手停了。他深吸了一口气，自暴自弃地坦白：“我刚刚梦见了我们刚来的那天。”

“噢。”Theseus僵住了，半晌才小心翼翼地开口：“你还在介意吗？Artemis，我替你做了选择——”

“什么？不不不，绝不。Th-哥哥。坦白说我很感激你，真的。我没法……你知道的。”Newt急急地辩解，“我只是……”他的声音低下去，不舒服地在Theseus怀里动了动，“我说不出来。我害怕这里。他们有种……狂热。”

Theseus没有接话，只是看着他。Newt只好绞尽脑汁地解释自己莫名的恐惧：“那天有好多人对着你下跪，祈祷。仿佛你是他们的神明。还有他们崇拜Al——伟大领袖Dumbledor的方式……他们从来就没有和他接触过，也不可能和他接触。但他们奉他为神。他们不理解Dumbledor到底是个什么样的人，他为什么被关进监狱，但他们就是盲目地崇拜他。还有Freysa……”Newt本来就压低的声音现在近乎耳语，Theseus凑近了才能听到。

“Freysa宣称她见过Dumbledor，宣称她是Dumbledor选中的代理人——代理人！这个称谓本身就是荒谬的。Dumbledor不是前断电时代的上帝，上帝也不需要在人间的代理人。如果真的有神，那他们一直与我们同在。”Newt喘了口气，热气撞进Theseus的耳朵里，他无法自制地一抖。太近了。他们太近了。Theseus想做些什么，但紧紧是这样亲密无间的距离已然叫他满足，飘飘欲仙。他脸上的表情一定十分精彩，他恐怕Newt如果看见会立刻逃开，索幸Newt还沉浸在他的愤怒中，无暇顾及。

“况且这个Freysa，她根本就不懂得Dumbledor到底在追求什么。他是个高尚的人，他为了他的目标不惜以自身的自由为代价，而Freysa现在就是要毁了他的一切！”

“那么，”Theseus略略后撤，拉开了他们之间的距离以便更好地研究Newt的表情，“Dumbledor在追求什么？我们的Artemis又是怎么知道的呢？”

Newt感觉脸颊发烫，一定是因为Theseus目不转睛的凝视。他忽然结巴起来，几乎忘了自己的回答：“呃——我，呃……看过几篇他的手稿，在Voldemort的图书馆里……他解释了创造……呃，创造我，呃，你的构想。”

Theseus勾起一个被逗乐的笑容：“他为何……创造我们？”

我们……Newt脸上的热度为他的用词而更添一分。这感觉就好像他们是一体的，是从同一个子宫中诞生的。但Newt很高兴Theseus已经放下关于他复制人身份的纠结。“他说……他很后悔创造了Nexus-6型复制人，因为人类极尽所能，压榨他们的剩余价值，视他们为奴隶。这不是他的本意。他开始研究复制人的动机是他不知道所谓上帝是否是客观存在，还是说，人类本身就是自己的上帝。他成功地造出了复制人，却意识到他不过是在精确地复制上帝作品。他没有创造，却给他的造物带来了无尽的痛苦。为了商业化，他同意了Grindelwald——他的研究伙伴，G公司的创始人……你知道G公司吧？Voldemort的V公司是在它的废墟上建起来的，V公司之所以在战后能这么快重启复制人生产，是因为他们大量使用了先前G公司的成果。”

“这位Grindelwald……我从未听闻。”Theseus 和Newt交换了一个迷惑的眼神，“他和Dumbledor是合作伙伴？”

“他们……比伙伴更亲密。”Newt踌躇了一会儿之后回答。

Theseus挑起一边眉毛。

“手稿里写的！”Newt涨红了脸辩白道。

Theseus转了转眼珠，“好吧。他和这位亲密的Grindelwald先生达成了什么魔鬼的交易？”

“Grindelwald的提议。由于第一批商业化复制人的不可控性，Nexus-6型复制人都附加了使用年限。”

Theseus的脸白了。他尽量压抑着声音里的颤抖：“那是……几年？”

Newt不解而担忧地望着Theseus：“最开始的标准型号是4年。后来根据不同的需要有8年，12年，他们曾设想过更长的使用年限以应对外星采矿长距离运输带来的折损，但……Grindelwald去世了，原因不明。随后就是大断电，紧接着战争爆发了。”

Theseus放开Newt，翻身坐起，脸埋进手里，一言不发。Newt翻了个身，跟着坐起来，担忧的手爬上他的背：“哥哥？”

Theseus摇摇头。

良久的沉默之后Theseus声音嘶哑地开口：“他们……有没有试验品？年限？”

“……我不知道。”Newt小声回答，痛恨自己的无知，“你是……”他问出口的瞬间就觉得自己冒着傻气。Theseus的反应清楚地表明他是老款复制人。Newt斟酌了片刻还是开口，尽管他毫无把握，他希望这能给Theseus带来些许安慰：“也许……你是那个实验品。”

“什么？”Theseus眼里燃起一丝希望。

“手稿里提到一个实验品。他们……主要是Dumbledor，他想设计出更接近人的复制人，第一步就是延长他们的寿命。所以他说服Grindelwald制造了一个模型，使用年限和正常人类寿命一样，到达年限之后会自然死亡。”

Theseus深深地看着他。Newt对视了一会儿，不自在地躲开他的视线。他看不懂Theseus眼神里的含义。人类总是这样，复杂胜过一切世间的终极问题。也许世界上并没有什么终极问题，只有人。人本身而已。

“睡吧。”听到Theseus疲惫的话音Newt如蒙大赦，飞快地抱着被子蜷到属于他的半边床上。迷蒙间他似乎听到一声属于Theseus的叹息，但很快睡意便淹没了他。

 


	2. Chapter 2

二

煮的发烂的罐头青豆，飘着合成制剂味道的零星几块培根和寡淡的土豆泥构成了Newt的晚餐。和昨天一样，和前天一样，事实上和这一个礼拜的晚餐都一样。Newt食欲全无地用叉子戳起一块培根，不是特别意外地发现另一面的焦黑——他也没什么立场抱怨，说实话，毕竟叛军组织收留了他，就像收留为数不多的、其他组织成员的人类伴侣一样。伴侣……Newt叹了口气，记起当他的非复制人身份被发现时掀起的滔天巨浪。伟大的神迹，上帝的造物Theseus——现在是Newton了，竟然带着一个眼里没有红光的拖油瓶。多亏Freysa和Theseus配合默契，才让他以伴侣的身份和Theseus留在这里，尽管他既不是人类，也不是Theseus的伴侣。附带的不便是他必须和Theseus共处一室，这对习惯了独处的Newt来说可谓尴尬至极，但好歹Theseus作为组织的高级成员有享受独立居室的特权。Theseus似乎天生就有在官僚机构如鱼得水的能力，也许有一半得益于他特殊的身份——不止是复制人生育能力的证明Newton，更有他此前加入银翼杀手的助力。如果能策反银翼杀手，政府军无疑将受到重创。Newt隐隐感觉叛军——不，正确的叫法是抵抗组织，在计划着什么，但出于顾虑一直没有行动，这让Theseus颇为不满，但他的官阶还没有高到能左右组织决定的地步。其他人或许会对Theseus的冒进颇有微词……实际上Theseus火箭般蹿升的地位已经引起了不少闲言碎语，连带着Newt也受到波及。某些复制人的人类伴侣在他们轮值的时候已经向他提了不少难以回答的问题，Newt则以一贯的鸵鸟作风避而不答。Newt知道Theseus提议的原因绝不是好大喜功，而是为了他的朋友Tina。她被银翼杀手囚禁起来，音讯全无。Theseus很担心她，在他们独处的时刻向他提及了好几次，这让Newt感到微妙的嫉妒。他不应该，Newt清楚地明白。Theseus是他的哥哥，尽管他们没有实际的血缘关系，也仅仅分享了有限的成长时刻。但他爱Theseus。他清楚地感到这种爱在逐渐变质，他发誓最开始只是纯粹的、对失散已久哥哥的依恋，但他们抵抗组织的相处让Newt感到不安。太亲密了……他们之间太过亲密了。并不是指他们实际相处的时间，实际上Theseus丢下Newt外出的时间居多。他总是在执行任务，Newt能从人们的闲言碎语中拼凑出抵抗组织的形势应当不错，战线逐渐推进，每天都有新的复制人加入。从硝烟与枪炮中回来的Theseus也把越来越多的时间花在军情室里，开会、讨论、争辩。Newt开始听到“战争英雄”的名号悄悄传开。一方面，作为弟弟的Newt为哥哥……Theseus，感到骄傲；另一方面，百无聊赖的、生活被禁锢在厨房和卧室两点一线的Newt嫉妒他。

是的，嫉妒。Newt愤愤地搅着水池里的锅碗瓢盆。他被困在这里，和之前被困在V公司没有任何区别。他应当习惯，但他无法习惯。因为他有了Theseus。他曾经无数次幻想Theseus能出现，在他被按在床上抽血，或者被强制塞进扫描仪的无助时刻，一拳打翻所有医生护士，带他逃跑。但当他的愿望真正实现……他不曾意识到逃出生天是这样的容易，但真正自由之后的他实际上心甘情愿地跳进了另一个樊笼。这个樊笼里的他甚至连在V公司那一点可怜的自由都失去了，他没有他的动物们，没有书，他甚至没有工作。抵抗组织不需要复制人设计师。解放了的复制人不需要人类上帝的指引。他们的最终目标……起码目标之一，是彻底摧毁V公司和Voldemort。鉴于复制人之父Grindelwald已然与世长辞，重新将复制人拖入被奴役深渊的Voldemort难辞其咎。

……也许还有另一个人。另一位父亲。

Dumbledor。Albus叔叔。AlbusDumbledor。他记得Theseus说过他会带着Newt去找他们的Albus叔叔，弄清楚有关Newt出生的一切。但他食言了。就Newt现在的观察而言，Theseus显然对参与抵抗组织乐在其中。

Newt沮丧地叹了口气，坐在床沿。他们的卧室没有窗户，只有靠近房顶的地方有一排透气孔。月光透过这排孔隙落在灰色的被单上，形成一排圆形的模糊斑点。Newt的指尖追随着这排斑点画出一条完美的直线，停在月光消失的地方。

他得离开这里。在他失去理智之前。

 

“Artemis。”Theseus的声音在他背后响起。他没有回头，但能感觉到Theseus走近的脚步，“他们说晚饭之后就不见你的人影了。”

Newt没有说话，头埋在两膝之间。他听见Theseus的脚步声停住了。然后是一声叹息。

“你不舒服吗？”Theseus的声音平静而满怀关切，Newt忽然觉得难以承受，但他只是沉默地摇摇头。

他听到布料摩擦的声音，Theseus蹲了下来，“想谈谈吗？”

Newt几乎能在脑海里描绘出他哥哥现下的神情——灰蓝的眼睛清澈透明，眉头皱起，嘴角下撇，可能还会舔一下上唇……不。他不想谈谈。他只想一个人呆在这个好容易发现的角落，一直到白昼来临，铅灰色的天幕将他唤醒。他几乎想痛打当时一找到这个地方就告诉Theseus的自己了。他原以为Theseus忘记了……毕竟他有这么多事，这么多会议，这么多人要见。但他显然没有。

该死的。他痛恨复制人的好记性。

“Artemis ……Newt，你可能不记得了，但今天是你的生日。”

缩成一团的Newt动了动。

“我没有什么生日礼物……”Theseus听起来有些许的尴尬，Newt飞快地抬起头打断了他：“没关系。”他没有意识到Theseus的脸离他这么近，灼热的呼吸喷在他脸上。他抬起头的刹那就后悔了，但现在再收回他的话也太刻意了，所以他不自在地后撤了几公分，惊动了Theseus。

“……噢。”Theseus沉默良久，黑暗吞噬了他可能的一切反应，只留下一个毫无意义的音节。但不重要了。Newt忽然不想知道他错过的蛛丝马迹。他厌倦了等待，厌倦了试探，厌倦了踟蹰。

Newt往后挪了挪，轻声开口：“我想一个人待一会儿。”

他能听见Theseus站起来的动静，他走到阁楼的楼梯口，步伐是一贯的稳定，然后他停住了，“Artemis，我只是想说……生日快乐。”

没有别的声音。阁楼一片寂静。下面遥远的地方传来人群谈笑的声音，也许是在庆祝战线的推进或者欢迎新成员的加入。Theseus站在这里，他本该是庆祝的中心，但他陪着他呆在阴冷无人的阁楼，祝他生日快乐。

Newt这才意识到Theseus在等一个回复。

“谢谢。”他喉头酸涩，哽咽出声，仗着黑暗的掩护大胆地从他的庇护所中探出头来，已经适应了光线的眼睛勾勒出不远处Theseus挺拔的轮廓。古希腊的雕像……他记得很多爱情小说中曾有这样的比喻。他对情爱好奇的时候曾翻遍Voldemort的藏书，为数不多的爱情小说都用了这个词。出于好奇，他在厚重的百科全书中找到了生动的图片，但它们不及Theseus的万分之一。Theseus是近在咫尺的。他是生动的。如果他够大胆伸出手去，就能感知到那些起伏转折的温度。

他站起来了，在他还没有意识到自己在做什么的时候。但一如既往，他是如此地不擅长与人类打交道，以至于他尴尬地杵在原地，脑袋还因为方才的久蹲一阵阵地发晕。他不由伸手揪住胸口，深呼吸了几次，企图镇定自己。

“我……组织正在计划摧毁V公司的细节，我向他们推荐了你。近期你可能会被通知列席会议，我希望你不会觉得太……我知道你不赞同——”Theseus戏剧性地降低了声音，仿佛周围有人偷听似的，“组织的目标，但在对V公司的态度上我想你们起码是一致的。”

不。不是完全一致的。他固然痛恨Voldemort奴役复制人的方式，但也不希望V公司被彻底夷为平地——起码大多数抵抗组织的人是这么想的。V公司的其他人也许只是被蒙蔽了，或者只是在履行他们的职责所在。他们不应该被无差别地夺去生命，不管是人还是复制人。

察觉到Newt的沉默，Theseus放软了语气补充道：“或者，Artemis，就当这是一个机会，向组织表达你想法的机会。组织需要你，你对V公司的了解程度胜过我们。我——”

“如果你想，哥哥。”Newt轻声回应道。

“我不会强迫你做任何事。”Theseus回应，仍站在原地。Newt可以想象他脸上的表情，失望，压抑的愤怒，如此不服管教又孤僻的弟弟——

“我想……我在想Albus叔叔。”Newt冲口而出。他能听见Theseus吞咽的声音。他几乎想对着Theseus大叫：想起你的承诺了吗？哥哥？组织的嘉奖让你忘记了你曾经答应过我了吗？但他不想显得像个怨妇，他这段时间的状态已经够像一个赋闲在家无所事事的怨妇了。唯一阻止他们争吵的事实是Theseus太忙了以至于他们连吵架的时间都少得可怜。

出人意料地，Theseus走近了。他张开双臂。

“来。”

Newt迷茫地被拖进一个拥抱，他甚至来不及拒绝。Theseus的怀抱是尘埃，铁屑，雨滴和血。

“你受伤了？”Newt一个激灵，猛地抬头。他们的嘴唇擦过。Newt这才意识到他们其实差不多高。随后像是黄昏涨起的潮汐，方才双唇相接的触感这才慢慢泛上来。

硬。冷。和Theseus的怀抱一模一样。丝毫不见爱情小说中描写的梦幻——那毕竟描写的是亲吻女孩的感受，Newt迟缓地反应过来。亲吻……不严格地来说，方才就是一个亲吻。蜻蜓点水，但真真切切。也许亲吻自己获得的也是一样的感受。

Newt浑身一震，他意识到Theseus没有推开自己。相反地，他定在原地，就连呼吸都轻微地仿佛停滞。血腥味涌进他的鼻腔。

“Theseus？”情急之下他叫出了Theseus本来的名字，在黑暗中摸索着他的夹克和衬衫。然后他的手被捉住了。Theseus的手有力地钳住他，令他动弹不得。

“Newt。”他的声音支离破碎，“Newt。”

Newt微微发抖。太冷了，或者太热了。他感觉自己被冰水和热水交替浇透，唯一稳定的热源是他与Theseus肌肤相触的手腕。他偏头靠近，将嘴唇印在Theseus的食指上。这个动作点燃了Theseus。他不需要更多的暗示。他抽回手指，换成嘴唇。

Newt被淹没了。Theseus淹没了他。以呼吸，以气息，以吻。他的唇舌沿着Newt的上唇边缘划过，描摹着Newt嘴唇的轮廓。Newt顷刻缴械投降。理智抛弃了他。他模糊地感知到Theseus的手包裹着他的脸颊。他沉沦于Theseus，遵循本能轻启唇瓣。Theseus长驱直入，依次挑逗他的唇齿，舌尖，上颚。Newt模糊地呜咽一声，收紧了环在Theseus颈边的手。太多了。太超过了。他不能——

Theseus好心地结束了这个吻，又意犹未尽地亲吻了一次Newt。他们微微拉开一段空间以平复彼此的呼吸，但仍在社交距离以内。

“我想看着你。”Theseus的气音融进黑夜，他的手仍在Newt脸颊边流连不去。Newt发现自己情不自禁地迎上Theseus的触碰。他闭上双眼，长出一口气。

他知道Theseus在请求什么，尽管没有实践，他对接下来发生的一切也有足够的了解。如果在方才的吻之前他还可以欺骗自己他对Theseus的爱不过是兄弟间的依恋，现在他也无处可逃。

这个黑暗中的吻将事实摊开在光天化日之下：他渴望Theseus，绝不是以兄弟的方式。而更美妙的是，Theseus也渴望他。

 

他们跌跌撞撞地穿过空无一人的走廊——感谢上帝，他们一路上都忙着在看路和亲吻彼此之间保持微妙的平衡。Theseus用脚带上门，打开灯，却停了下来。他专注地凝视着Newt，Newt在羞惭之下不由地垂下眼睛，目光正好落在自己解开的领口。他看起来一定糟糕透顶。衣衫凌乱，脸色潮红，呼吸急促。他的手指痉挛地扭着领口的布料，感觉脸颊在Theseus的凝视下逐渐升温。

他退开一步，又是一步，然后发现自己无处可退。他的背顶着冰冷的门板，金属的温度让他一个激灵。也许他不该……这只是他在抵抗组织无事可做头脑发热的冲动……或者是该死的荷尔蒙作祟。他曾读到过前断电时代的研究，分离许久的血亲再次见面会对彼此产生强烈的吸引。但Theseus不是他的血亲……他只是在自欺欺人。不管出于何种原因，他渴望Theseus。

Theseus，作为经验丰富的猎手，也不会放任Newt藉由天性里的羞涩逃遁。他紧跟上前，缩近他和Newt之间的距离，但在一个亲吻前堪堪停住：“Artemis……你在想什么？”

他呼唤自己本来的名字的方式从未如此耽于情欲。Newt不合时宜地想到。他羞于开口，他的声带也背弃了他，所以他以行动作答。

他学着方才Theseus的方式吻上对方的唇瓣，舌尖挑过他平直的唇线，然后是丰满的下唇。他能感觉到些微的胡茬，刺得他微微发痒。Newt退开几公分，试图在深入之前找回自己的呼吸。但Theseus没有给他这个机会。

他急风骤雨般地压下来，将Newt禁锢在他的身体和门板之间，饥渴地汲取Newt的一切。Newt在这场暴风雨中溃不成军，他原本自发环抱住Theseus的双手无力地垂在身侧，双膝发软，全靠Theseus的双臂支撑。Theseus的吻逐渐向下，轻轻啮咬着他的喉结，锁骨的凹陷，解开他的衬衫纽扣。Newt的双手仿佛有自主意识一般地抬起，配合着Theseus的动作将衬衫从长裤里抽出。Theseus的吻点燃了他。他唇触碰所及之处燃起熊熊大火。

他还想要更多。

所以他发现自己的手指笨拙地和Theseus的纽扣搏斗着，已经成功了一半。Theseus低喘着笑了一声，帮了Newt一把——也许过分热情了。Newt的皮带不知怎么地解开了，他惊喘一声，因为Theseus四处点火的手指握住了他的阴茎，然后上下撸动了几把。Newt咬住了嘴唇。他本意在阻止自己再次发出方才那种甜腻的叫声，但显然眼前所见刺激到了Theseus。

他低声咒骂了一句，Newt不由地又硬了几分。他战战巍巍地试图解开Theseus的皮带，手由于情欲和紧张抖的不成样子。不消说他的一番努力徒劳无功，或者至少，他成功地将Theseus也拽进了他脑海里从他们接吻起就晕晕乎乎的肥皂泡里。因为Theseus的呼吸凌乱，他的手短暂地离开了Newt——只是为了解开自己的皮带，然后他们的下身紧密地贴合在了一起。Newt忘了压抑自己的呻吟，忘了呼吸，忘了一切。有两只手将它们的阴茎靠在一起撸动，Newt这才意识到是他的手，被Theseus裹在手心，由Theseus控制着节奏。

这太刺激了。Newt不是没有对性的好奇，但被Voldemort和他那一系列该死的试验弄的所剩无几。事实上他难以想象现在在Theseus怀里情动喘息的人是自己。他曾以为他不会体会到性的愉悦，但Theseus带给他的远远超过愉悦。

Theseus唤醒了他。他抚弄他们的方式不算有太多技巧，但仅仅是Theseus的手在触碰他，仅仅是Theseus这个事实便让他硬的发疼。他调整了一下位置，接管了Theseus的节奏并加快的动作，引起了Theseus新一轮的喘息和咒骂。Theseus闭着眼，喉结上下滑动，因而错过了Newt几乎称得上狡黠的一笑。

“我快要——”Theseus勉强挤出半句提示。Newt点点头，急促地喘息着。他们几乎同时攀上巅峰。

Theseus放任自己埋进Newt的颈窝，静静享受着高潮的余韵。Newt低头，贴近他深褐色的卷发。尘土或铁锈的气味淡了，取而代之的是性。Newt战栗着吞咽了一次，赢得了落在喉结的一吻。

他们静静地呆了片刻，直到Theseus打破沉默：“浴室？”

Newt的回答是笨拙地甩掉长裤和仍挂在身上的衬衫。


End file.
